


Something I Need

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [38]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard takes some time to realize she has feelings for Garrus (but not a lot)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Something I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Titled for "Something I Need" by One Republic 
> 
> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: I think I’m in love with you

Everything has felt wrong since she woke up. Her body, Cerberus, even the Normandy feels so different now. The first time something feels right again is when she sees him, Garrus, stressed and tired but still her Garrus. He still has the same humour, he’s still a brilliant sniper, he’s even still wearing that visor. Shepard sees him and something feels right again, something clicks into place. 

Of course, only minutes later Garrus gets hit in the face by a rocket and the thought, the possibility, of losing him scares Shepard to death. She doesn’t think any more of it at the time, but later when she looks back this is one of the moments that will stick out to her.

-

She knows what she means to him. She knows he would never hurt her. When Shepard puts her own head between Sidonis and Garrus rifle she knows he wont shoot. He is pleading with her to step to the side and the pain and anger in his voice almost maker her do it. But she’s not here to let her crew give in to the their darkest impulses, let them be consumed by anger and rage, she is here to protect them. 

Shepard doesn’t move and Sidonis lives. She has to apologize to Garrus later, pick up the pieces, but this is what a good commanding officer does. This is what a good friend does.

-

It finally, FINALLY, hits her on Menae. When he shows up where she didn’t expect him AGAIN and everything feels right once more. And this time Shepard compares it to the feeling of seeing Liara and Tali and Ashley again and she knows this is different, Garrus is different. 

-

“Garrus?”

“Yeah”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Garrus turns to stare at her. He is stunned into silence for a few seconds then he laughs. “Damn, Sheaprd. You can’t drop stuff like that on me when I’m in the middle of optimizing firing algorithms.” 

Shepard lets out all the air she has been holding in and musters a smile. “I just did.”

“Yeah...yeah…I guess you did do that.”, Garrus mandibles raise in what, on a human, would be a smile. “I love you too.”

“Holy shit!”

“Yeah”

She crosses the distance between them to pull him down into a kiss and he immediately obliges. Everything feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
